Charlie (Canon, Don't Starve)/Cr33ver
Charlie= |-|Shadow Charlie= |-|Monster Charlie= |-|Queen Charlie= 'Summary ' Charlie '''is the current antagonist in the indie survival series '''Don't Starve. Created by Klei Entertainment (pronounced Clay). Charlie is an unkillable creature that makes an appearance in game as an unseeable shadow monster, and makes several appearances in trailers for the game and its DLCs. Charlie was born in America and met Maxwell somewhere around the early 20th century, who at the time was a British magician performing in California. Charlie ended up becoming his assistant in his performances. One day when they were performing again, Maxwell opened a book and two shadow hands came out and pulled the two in, they were brought into the Constant. In this world, Maxwell became the ruler while Charlie became a shadow monster (Shadow Charlie). After a bit and Maxwell brought more people into the Constant, he was dethroned later by Wilson. Charlie noticed this and approached him, but the darkness of the Constant changed her, it made her go crazy and gave her another personality (Monster Charlie). This personality was more violent and crazy, bloodlusted. Charlie freed Wilson from the clutches of the Nighmare throne, but her psycotic side came out. She grabbed and drained Wilson of his energy, this knocked him out and Charlie sent him back to the wilderness in the Constant. Charlie's personalities were fighting for dominance, after a bit tho, the two subsided. After an explosion of energy, the two became one. This turned Shadow and Monster Charlie into Queen Charlie. After this, Charlie took the Nightmare Throne, also taking the title of the Ruler of the Constant. Charlie now harasses and tries to kill the Don't Starve cast as they try to survive through the Constant while controlling it as well. 'Powers and Stats' Tier : '''At least High 7-A | Unknown, High 4-C, Likely '''Higher Name: 'Charlie '''Origin: Don't Starve ' 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, likely Mid 20's '''Classification: '''Magician's Assistant '| 'Nightmare Queen '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Master of Hand-to-Hand combat , Weather Manipulation , Darkness Manipulation , Astral Projection and Size Manipulation (Maxwell had this power when on the Nightmare Throne , so it's safe to say Charlie has this as well), Portal Creation and Manipulation ,Teleportation , Summoning , BFR , Creation , Disease Manipulation , Minor Pocket Reality Manipulation , Transmutation , Dream Manifestation, Energy Absorption (Absorbed and drained the energy of Wilson ), Minor Elasticity (Is able to stretch her arms out to an incredible length), Minor Transformation and Non-Corporeal (Is able to turn into shadows), Explosion Manipulation (Created small explosions when she absorbed Wilson's energy , and when she transformed the area of the Nightmare Throne ), Possible Madness Manipulation (When in her shadows, she can drain the sanity of the person in them, though this is likely a game mechanic), Fire Manipulation 'Attack Potency : '''At least '''Large Mountain level+ '(Far stronger than the Don't Starve cast, such as Wheeler who can dish out 1.75 Gigatons of TNT. Was able to effortlessly overpower Wilson and even knocked him out . Stronger than Wolfgang in his Strongman form who is twice as strong as the rest of the cast.) '| Unknown, Large Star level '(Should be just as powerful as Maxwell on the Nightmare Throne, if not stronger, who created everything in the Constant . Which includes several small islands, one large island, a whole ocean, a moon, and a sun.) Likely 'Higher ' 'Speed : '''At least '''FTL '(Far faster than the Don't Starve cast such as Wheeler who can dodge SOL lasers , and Maxwell who can manipulate shadows. Was able to attack Wilson faster than he could react, who also scales to Wheeler and got a surprise attack on Maxwell .) 'Speed of Light '''Weapon speed (Can manipulate and control shadows.) 'Lifting Strength : '''At least '''Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength : '''At least '''Large Mountain level+ | Unknown Durability : '''At least '''Large Mountain level+ | Unknown, '''Likely '''Large Star level Stamina : High Range : 'Standard Melee Range '| 'Likely Hundreds of Kilometers via Teleportation and Weather Manipulation '| 'Stellar 'Intelligence : Likely Gifted. Was the magicians assistant to Maxwell when he went around the world and performed real magic. Should be as smart and skilled as the majority of the Don't Starve cast. The cast which are all fodder compared to her, who are all skilled in fighting, hunting, skilled crafters, chemistry, cartography, ceramics, and piloting vehicles such as boats and beefalo. Weaknesses: 'Can't properlly control herself going in and out of Shadow and Monster Charlie forms. Possibly weak to light, though it is mostly just a gameplay mechanic. '| '''Possibly weak to light, thought it is mostly just a gameplay mechanic, other than that nothing notable. '''Key: Pre-Nightmare Throne'' ''| Post-Nightmare Throne '''Note: '''Charlie wasn't on the Nightmare Throne during the events of the original Don't Starve (Pre-Nightmare Throne). This is when she's regular Charlie, Shadow Charlie, and Monster Charlie. She's only on the throne during the end of the original Don't Starve's story, and throughout the entirety of Don't Starve Together's story (Post-Nightmare Throne). This is when she's Queen Charlie. Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4